baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Abbott
Jim Abbott is a former major league baseball player. Abbott first rose to fame by leading the USA Olympic Team as the team ace, despite being born without a right hand. As a pitcher he would throw this pitch, promptly move his pitching hand into his glove (for right handed players) as part of his follow through to allow fielding of his position. He was first drafted by the Toronto Blue Jays in 1985 after starring in high school as a pitcher and quarterback. Instead he chose to attend the University of Michigan and was a first round draft pick in 1988. He made his major league debut without ever playing in the minor leagues in 1989 and proceeded to play in the majors for ten years, a hero to the physically handicapped across America. He threw a no-hitter in 1993 while playing for the New York Yankees. He ended his career with the Brewers in 1999, where he recorded 2 hits in 21 at-bats. Abbott never made an All-Star team and only finished in the top 10 of major awards voting in two seasons. He appeared on the MLB Hall of Fame ballot for one year and failed to reach the minimum number of votes to remain on the ballot. However he is a member of the College Baseball Hall of Fame. *Abbott's Career Stats *Jim Abbott's Wikipedia Page Baseball Cards Rookie Cards Autographed Cards Game Used Cards Card Checklist 1980’s *1987 Pan Am Team USA Blue #38 *1988 Topps Traded #1 (Team USA) (and Tiffany Parallel) *1989 Bowman Baseball #39 (and Tiffany Parallel) *1989 Classic Travel Purple #151 *1989 Donruss Baseball's Best #171 *1989 Donruss Rookies #16 *1989 Fleer Update #11 *1989 Score Rookie/Traded #88 *1989 Topps Baseball Base #573 (and Tiffany Parallel) *1989 Topps Big #322 *1989 Topps Heads Up Test #16 *1989 Topps Traded #2 (and Tiffany Parallel) *1989 Upper Deck Baseball #755 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 Image:1994 Studio Base 211.jpg|1994 Studio #211 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 *2014 Leaf Best of Baseball 2014 Leaf Memories Buybacks 92 Leaf Buyback (Red and Gold) *2014 Topps Archives Triple Autographs GHA (with Goose Gossage and Orlando Hernandez *2014 Topps Upper Class 37 *2014 Topps Upper Class Autographs JA (/50) 2015 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1989 Topps DP #/26 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1989 Topps Traded #/53 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Bowman #/22 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Topps #/46 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Topps Debut '89 #/16 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Bowman #/45 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Stadium Club #/28 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Topps #/51 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Bowman GOLD #/1 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps #/49 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps AS #/50 (Some Gold Winners are also serial-numbered to 50) *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps Gold Winner #/74 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps AS Gold Winner #/72 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps Kids #/1 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 Stadium Club #/29 (?) *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 Stadium Club #/2 (?) *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 Topps #/11 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 Topps Traded #/7 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1994 Bowman #/8 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Finest #/24 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Stadium Club #/16 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Topps #/1 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Topps Traded #/24 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 1996 Topps #/20 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 2013 Topps Allen & Ginter's #/9 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 2013 Topps Gypsy Queen #/8 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 2013 Topps Gypsy Queen No-Hitters #/1 *2015 Topps Archives Signature Series 2014 Topps Upper Class #/10 *2015 Topps Update Pride and Perseverance #6 2016 *2016 Stadium Club Base #143 (and associated parallels) *2016 Topps Archives Base #27 (and associated parallels) *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1988 Topps Traded USA /4 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1989 Topps DP /146 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1989 Topps Traded /37 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Bowman /31 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Topps /34 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Topps Debut /6 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1990 Toys 'R Us /35 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Bowman /25 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Stadium Club /40 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1991 Topps /35 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Bowman /23 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 O-Pee-Chee /10 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Stadium Club /36 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps /18 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps AS /38 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1992 Topps Gold Winner AS /12 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 O-Pee-Chee /20 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1993 Topps /11 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1994 Bowman /7 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1994 O-Pee-Chee /44 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1994 Team Stadium Club /25 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1994 Topps /12 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Finest /3 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Stadium Club (NYY) /27 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Stadium Club (CWS) /29 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Stadium Club Virtual Reality (NYY) /12 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Topps /39 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1995 Topps Traded /33 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 1996 Topps /35 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2001 Topps American Pie /4 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2003 Topps All-Time Fan Favorites (looks like 91T) /11 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2005 Topps All-Time Fan Favorites (looks like 94T) /11 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2005 Topps Rookie Cup /11 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2013 Topps Allen & Ginter's /29 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2014 Topps Upper Class /10 *2016 Topps Archives Signature Series 2015 Topps Update Pride & Perseverance /6 2017 *2017 Topps 1987 Autographs JA (and associated parallels) Category:Baseball Players:Abbott, Jim